


It's A Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World

by thursdaysfallenangel



Series: The Real Life Adventures of Misha and Jensen [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, allusions to belittling a fanbase, allusions to sexism, fix all the things, more fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdaysfallenangel/pseuds/thursdaysfallenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After participating in the NERD HQ panel at SDCC, Misha is a little upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World

Comic-Con is one of the places Misha enjoys truly and wholeheartedly, no matter what bullshit happens. So it pisses him off that there was bullshit this time. It pisses him off even more that he’s trying to study the Marvel booth before everything closes down and that Jensen keeps poking him.

“Stop it,” he tells him sternly. “I’m mad at you.”

Yet even after all these years, Misha had failed to adopt a stern voice Jensen will take seriously. Instead he just grins and pokes him again. “Sure you are, Mish.”

“No, really,” he says, walking away from the table and forcing Jensen to trail after him.

“Alright,” Jensen sighs, and Misha knows he’s preparing himself for what he calls the Ramblings of Captain Do-Good. “I’ll bite. What’s wrong?”

“Jared shouldn’t have said what he did at that interview,” Misha stops walking abruptly, and Jensen runs into him, is pressed against his back. He doesn’t move away.

Jensen is really only an inch taller than him, maybe two, but when they’re standing back to back – or back to front, as the case may be, it seems like much more. He dips his head down to murmur in Misha’s ear. “What did Jared say?”

“When that girl asked that question about women on the set,” Misha powers on, determined not to become un-mad because Jensen is touching him, something he’s usually too reserved to do. And in public no less. “Jared was…he was pigheaded.”

Jensen snorts. “Kinda hard for a guy that looks like a pig not to be pigheaded.”

“It could have been answered better,” he snaps. “And it’s fucking infuriating that he wouldn’t let me speak afterwards. He doesn’t speak for me.”

“Hey, Mish, calm down.” Misha can’t see Jensen’s face, but his hand is sliding up and down his arm soothingly, which means he’s probably got the semi-concerned furrow in his brow. “Jared doesn’t speak for anyone but Jared.”

“You were nodding along,” Misha accuses, and all of a sudden he’s been turned around and is staring straight into dark green eyes.

“Dude,” Jensen says gently. “I didn’t hear a word of what Jared said. Something about how he met Gen? And the show having a male dynamic? Yeah, I nodded, I agree with that stuff.”

“It really sounded as if Jared was implying females could only realistically sustain themselves on the show if they were a romantic relationship for one of us.”

Jensen frowns. “But what about Kim? And Felicia?”

"Exactly,” Misha shrugs, forgetting Jensen’s hands are still on his shoulders from turning him, and feels their heavy weight. “But they’re only in one or two episodes a season. All that girl wanted to know was what it was like on set when they were around, and Jared completely dismissed it to talk about romantic interests,” he wrinkles his nose. “And I disagree that what we’re doing on Supernatural is ‘new’ or ‘revolutionary’. There’s nothing on our show you couldn’t learn on any other show with another white male lead.”

The confused furrow has gotten deeper, and now Jensen’s hands are clasping Misha’s shoulders. “Didn’t you tell me a month ago about how people feel about that…the Dean and Cas thing? That’s good, right?”

“It’s only good if we follow through.”

Jensen laughs. “You want Dean to kiss Cas or something? It probably won’t happen.”

No, probably not,” Misha agrees, “And that’s what’s sad.”

Jensen nods, lets his hands slowly slide off of Misha. “Sometimes Jared can be a dick,” he says finally. “You wanna talk to him about it?”

“No,” Misha shakes his head. “I just wish he’d have thought more about what he was saying. How would you feel if one of your idols told you all you were good for was to be a love interest?”

"It’d suck. I’d be mad about it.”

“Exactly. So, I’m mad.”

Jensen stares at Misha a long moment, before his lip finally quirks into a small smile. “Alright, Mish. Then I’m mad too.”


End file.
